


Pinned

by Professor_Fluffy



Series: Stony Kink Prompt Fills [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Armor, Armor Kink, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M, Post Iron Man 3, Technological Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to watch Tony and the Suit. Armor Porn.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Based after Iron Man 3 so it briefly mentions spoilery IM3 Stuff, please be aware.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> So there are five other things I'm working on right now, I actually am. Promise. But these things keep popping in my head. I'm totally indirectly blaming Amuly for this one, because she recommended an armorkink fic I wrote awhile ago, and it popped into my head that I hadn't written any armor kink in forever. Then I started re-reading some of the other recs and this wanted to be written. So just a rough quickie... haha. Have fun. Throwing this in the prompt series even though it's not a prompt because PORN. Yay.

Steve watched the surveillance footage over and over. He felt guilty. It was wrong. 

“So, you understand why I have certain safeguards in the bedroom now. It’s nothing you’ll need to worry about... but I just... I thought you’d like to know.” Tony twisted his hands nervously.

Steve licked his lips. 

“So, are we ok?”

“I feel really horrible saying this... but... what if I wanted it... in the bedroom?”

Tony’s eyes widened. “What? I don’t...”

Steve blushed. “This is horrible, and you’re going to hate me--

\--”I wouldn't, at most I’d tell you no. What is it?”

\-- “when it pinned her down... I wished it were you. Not like that, not in a dangerous way,” he stammered quickly. “That’s horrifying... that’s why I feel really awful even saying this... but god,” he sucked a breath between his teeth. 

“You’re really turned on by...” 

“Yeah, no... I mean, yes, I really. I don’t know. You don’t see yourself everyday, sleek and sinuous, you’re like living art, you’re gorgeous.”

“Lets... let’s be clear, what are you asking for Steve?”

Steve bit back a curse. “That’s the thing, I don’t really know. I didn’t build it. I don’t know what it can do. But I like it pinning you down. I’d.. I want to watch.”

“Mmm,” Tony’s eyes slid closed. “I’ll have to think... I’ll get back to you. I’ve only got two suits now, I’d need to make some modifications...”

“Only if you want to.” Steve rocked on the balls of his feet, uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Yeah,” Tony gave him a dark look. “I think I do.”

\---

“I need you to sit on the couch.” Tony gave him a playful shove and Steve allowed himself to be pushed onto the sofa. 

Tony straddled him, grinding a bit. He kissed Steve, open mouthed and filthy, as he slipped sensor pads on his skin. 

Steve closed his eyes, letting Tony mouth his jaw, content to be manhandled. He was already half hard, and he could tell from the way Tony kept shifting his hips he knew it. Steve splayed his hands around Tony’s ass and tugged. Tony nipped his lower lip and pulled away. “Not yet.”

“I’m going to call the armor. These--” he tapped the pads “--will let you control the suit. Don’t worry,” he said before Steve could interrupt, “Jarvis won’t let you hurt me. He’ll make sure you don’t use too much pressure or put too much weight on me. It’s safe.

Steve gave him a relieved look. “You’re sure?”

“One-hundred percent. He can take over if you get too... excited.” Tony smirked.

“Tony...”

“No, no, don’t say it.” Tony held his palms up fingers splayed. “This is already kinkier than I was giving you credit for. You are so hot, you know that?” 

Steve shifted his hips, splaying his legs. “Call the suit.” 

Tony grinned. 

The armor, when it flew through the open window bay, stopped, hovering in the air in front of Tony. 

Tony arched an eyebrow at Steve. “Good?”

Steve swallowed and flicked his wrist. The armor went flying toward Tony, slamming him into the wall, his wrists pinned near his shoulders. 

Tony’s breath hitched and he looked at Steve, his expression a little glazed. 

“Good?” Steve echoed.

“Yeah,” Tony exhaled.  
  
“Kiss it.”

“The armor?” Tony stammered.

“Yeah,” Steve said, reaching for his belt buckle. 

Tony leaned forward as far as he could with the metal hands wrapped around his wrists. His shoulders burned with the stretch. He licked the mouth slit.

Steve slid his hand into his boxers. He shifted his knee and the armor moved with him, sliding one thick metal thigh between Tony’s legs. 

Tony frotted against the armor, moaning Steve’s name. 

Steve pulled his cock free, and watched Tony, running one large hand over the slick head until Tony started begging. He flicked his other wrist and Tony was free, he sagged into the loss and almost stumbled. “On the ground.”

Tony stared at him, his lip red where he’d been biting it.

Steve increased the pressure as he jacked into his hand. 

Tony whimpered.

Steve gave a low growl and the suit toppled Tony, catching his shoulders and shoving him to the ground in a graceless spill. Tony yelped as the suit caught itself on one splayed hand. Tony was panting hard, his head canted forward, pressed against the cool metal. 

Steve jerked his hips and the suit ground against Tony. 

Tony gave a keening whine and arched into it, his ass leaving the floor as he tried to fuck into the pressure. 

“I want you to come in your pants,” Steve said.

“Jesus,” Tony panted, thrusting his hips against the armor. “Good, your so good, Steve...” 

“Tony.” Steve closed his eyes, thrusting into his fist. 

“Next time... Steve... I swear, I’ll give it a cock... and you can fuck me... so good...” Tony panted.  
  
“Anything you want, I swear it Tony, you’re so gorgeous right now, spread on the floor like a... like my whore. Iron Whore. You want it don’t you? Not the first time you've haah... thought about it like this?”

“No... ahhh” Tony arched up off the floor, his cock jerking as he came. 

Steve pumped into his fist three times, quick rough strokes. He watched Tony panting on the floor, still pinned by the suit, and cried his name as he came, striping his stomach and dog tags.

When Steve came back down he let the armor stand. Tony crawled toward him and nuzzled the side of his thigh, tilting his head to lick some of the cooling come. 

Steve buried his hand in Tony’s hair.

Tony closed his eyes. “You have the best ideas, Steve.”

“Guess that’s why they made me team leader,” Steve chuckled dryly.


End file.
